gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
New Trends (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 16 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 17 | a-next-episode = }} New Trends (Japanese: 新たなる潮流) is the 16th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis End of the Battle of Amritsar: Yang Wen-li's 13th Fleet keeps the Imperial Fleet at bay, allowing Vice Admiral Alexandre Bewcock to withdraw the remaining fleets. After that, Yang manages to escape destruction (once again). Meanwhile, Kaiser Friedrich IV passes away without appointing an heir. Reinhard teams up with Minister of State Klaus von Lichtenlade in order to crown Erwin Josef II, one of the late emperor's three grandchildren. Duke Otho von Braunschweig and Marquis Wilhelm von Littenheim, fathers of the two others, prepare to dispute this arrangement. Back in the Free Planets Alliance, Job Trunicht is appointed interim chairman of the High Council, Bewcock as Commander of the Space Fleet, and Yang as Commander of Iserlohn Fortress. Yang takes all his staff from the 13th Fleet with him, plus Dusty Attemborough and a new orderly, Julian Mintz, and hopes to have Alex Cazerne appointed as commissioner of the fortress. Finally, in Fezzan, Adrian Rubinsky takes his orders from the Grand Bishop of the Terraist Church. Appendices Memorable quotes "I only studied a little history, and I have learnt that there are two currents of thought in human society. One holds that there are things worth more than human life and the other holds that there is nothing preferable to life. When people goes to war, it is on the pretext of the former, and it justifies the latter when they stop. For how many hundreds... thousands of years has that been continuing?" :– Yang Wen-li, to Frederica Greenhill after the Battle of Amritsar "Lord Reinhard, you are surrounded by two strong enemies; Admiral Yang in the front and the high nobles behind. Do not make enemies of your subordinates as well!" :– Siegfried Kircheis, to Reinhard von Lohengramm Music *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 9 in E minor, 'From the New World' (Op. 95/B. 178): III. Scherzo: Molto vivace – Poco sostenuto (00:02:44) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 8 in E flat major Part II (00:05:57) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 9 in E minor, 'From the New World' (Op. 95/B. 178): II. Largo (00:09:27) *Richard Wagner – Siegfried Idyll (00:10:19) *Imperial military anthem (00:15:42) *Alfredo D'Ambrosio – Canzonetta No. 1 (Op. 6) (00:17:51) *Richard Wagner – Siegfried Idyll (00:20:23) *Free Planets Alliance national anthem (00:21:07) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Hironaka Masashi as Siegfried Kircheis *Han Keiko as Annerose von Grünewald *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Noda Keiichi as Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld *Kitajima Junji as Eugen *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Inoue Kazuhiko as Dusty Attemborough *Shioya Kōzō as Fyodor Patrichev *Kobayashi Osamu as Otho von Braunschweig *Shibata Hidekatsu as Gregor von Mückenberger *Terashima Mikio as Wilhelm von Littenheim *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Utsumi Kenji as Sidney Sithole *Kobayashi Kiyoshi as Adrian Rubinsky *Jinnai Tatsuyuki as Nicholas Boltik *Yasuhara Yoshito as Boris Konev *Ogata Kenichi as Marinesk *Kakegawa Hirohiko as Willock *Ōmiya Teiji as Grand Bishop *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Ishiguro Noboru *Episode Director: Namekawa Satoru *Animation Director: Oda Fujio Category:LOGH episodes